<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【卡带】在人间 by Shu27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970545">【卡带】在人间</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu27/pseuds/Shu27'>Shu27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 原作衍生</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shu27/pseuds/Shu27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>初次发表于2016年。</p><p>卡带前提下的卡卡西中心。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>卡带 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【卡带】在人间</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>明亮的光线穿过玻璃照进办公室，暖融融地烘烤着旗木卡卡西的后背。春日下午静得出奇，慵懒的气息从木叶村最遥远的角落一路蔓延到他的办公桌前，像一声温柔的邀约，于是他配合地放下手中的笔，靠进坐椅里慢悠悠地舒了口气。<br/>
他的两个学生理应在四点以前出现，但墙上的挂钟已经走到了四时一刻，他还是没有看到任何人的身影。<br/>
迟到，卡卡西眯起眼睛，心情愉悦地想着。这可不是什么好习惯。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>坏习惯</strong>
</p><p>熟悉他的人一定会指责他没有资格说这句话，特别是他的学生们。当年三个孩子走出校门之前便被迫体验了漫长的等待，才最终迎来他们的新老师。而最初的生存演习过后，少年们对于这个男人的迟到习惯则有了更加深刻的了解。那一年他们听遍了各种各样的理由，从闹钟故障到助人为乐，回答者的语气永远透出一股敷衍似的懒散。这当然不足以使他们信服，但所有的抗议都会被一只放到他们头顶的大手轻轻揉散。偶尔，他们也能看到他神色严肃，说出的借口却仍显得缺乏诚意。<br/>
“我在人生的十字路口迷路了。”<br/>
少年们抱起手臂别开脸，打定主意不再相信老师的话。<br/>
那时候他们不知道，这是唯一真实的理由。如果说有什么不够准确的地方，只有十字路口这个地点。<br/>
木叶的慰灵碑伫立在第三演习场的一隅，背后绿树环绕，因其代表的沉重含义而成了平日里整个村子最为冷清的地方，与人来人往的十字路口毫无相似之处。他迟到的时间几乎全都消磨在这块石碑前，上面刻着他最好的朋友的名字，还刻着他最敬重的老师的名字。他注视着它，如同注视一片被世人遗忘的荒原。天地之大，岁月之久，他总是轻易地便忘记了时间的存在，像一座与碑相对而立的雕塑，垂着头颅，心中反反复复地询问，为什么是他这样的人站在这里，他站在这里又有何意义。<br/>
他知道这是个坏习惯，迟到也好，缅怀也罢，到头来改变不了任何事实。他本可以早点儿去见那些孩子，陪他们多练习两个小时，也许多出来的经验哪一天就能让他们在忍者的对战中活下来。这才是使时间更有价值的方式。但坏习惯往往难以改正。所幸后来他得到了又一次机会，尽管战争从来都不能算作一件好事，他仍庆幸再一次见到了思念之人。那是一段短暂而又漫长的充实时光，恰好填满了十八年来慰灵碑前无助消逝的时间留下的空洞。自那以后，他再没有迟到过。<br/>
如今他的学生们身上不知又诞生了怎样的故事。<br/>
“抱歉，我们迟到了。”离四点半差两分钟时漩涡鸣人终于出现了，宇智波佐助跟在他后面踏进门，眉头显而易见地蹙在一起。<br/>
“我告诉过你应该早点儿过去，你偏不听。”<br/>
“我没想到会花这么长时间嘛……”鸣人脚下停了两步，等待佐助走到身边。<br/>
两个年轻人的对话在安静的空气中激荡起一波又一波涟漪，继而撞上四周的墙壁，引发了一阵细小的回音。他微笑着看着他们肩膀挨着肩膀，又低声拌了两句嘴后才一齐朝他走近。<br/>
“怎么回事？”他问。<br/>
“裁缝店的老婆婆。”鸣人回答，“说什么要再看看七代目火影几个字绣的位置是不是刚好，非要我今天再去她那儿一趟。我以为很快就能结束，于是中午在家多磨蹭了一会儿，哪知道老人家那么……”他翻了翻眼睛，费力搜寻出一个词，“……吹毛求疵。”<br/>
宇智波佐助哼了一声。<br/>
他笑起来：“这倒没关系，别是跟老师学的就好。”<br/>
“学什么？迟到？”鸣人先是皱眉，很快领会了他的意思，比少年时沉稳许多的面容上露出一丝调皮，“这可说不准。我有时去找老爸、好色仙人或者宁次他们聊天，总一不留神就待过了头，赴约迟到了好几次，这跟老师一模一样嘛。佐助，你看，下次我迟到就别怪我了，都是老师的错。”<br/>
“何止是迟到，连编借口的水准都一样差劲。”佐助说。<br/>
“你们两个当着我的面好歹收敛收敛？果真长大不由人，还是小时候傻乎乎的更可爱。”他貌似惋惜的摇了摇头，语气却十分轻快，“别说老师没给你立榜样，鸣人，当上火影之后我可是一天都没迟到过哦。怎么样，从明天开始，你做得到吗？”<br/>
金发青年在来自前方和身旁的四道目光里微微一顿，接着挺起胸膛。<br/>
“当然。”<br/>
他满意地点点头，目光转向黑发黑眸的另一个学生。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>宇智波</strong>
</p><p>如今这一族对于孩子们而言只是一个稍微有些遥远的传说，他们不清楚这个姓氏象征的力量，也不知道这一族曾经的命运。<br/>
以宇智波一族的独立与孤僻来说，卡卡西与他们的牵扯称得上超乎寻常了。原因或许应当归结在他少年时代的队友——宇智波带土——身上，但其实，带土还在世的时候，他和这一族最多的接触不过是集合时间过后、奉命去寻找带土的路上，与一些宇智波族人擦肩而过。而他的队友留给他的上忍礼物，那只悲伤的、鲜红的写轮眼，或许才是宿命真正的开端。<br/>
多年后他已经记不清那时其他人的神情了，只记得宇智波一族年轻的族长坐在厅堂的主位上，目光锐利地扫过他的左眼，沉默几乎变成了有形的实物，牢牢地压着十二岁的他的心。还有一个孩子。那孩子大约三四岁，静静地坐在母亲的膝盖上，从主位的一侧向他望来，仿佛在探究他这个拥有一只宇智波的眼睛的陌生人。那双黑亮的眼睛和带土，以及其他宇智波的族人都十分相似，但它们终究是不同的。<br/>
因此当十一岁的宇智波鼬加入暗部第六班时，卡卡西一眼便认出这正是当年的孩子。<br/>
在此之前，他对宇智波一族“精英”的名号并没有多少实感。尽管宇智波带土总是骄傲地挺起胸膛重复这个说法，不过在他眼里，带土大多数时候都是笨拙且无用的，还格外爱哭。虽然后来，他成了他心里无可超越的、真正的英雄。<br/>
鼬的加入向他证实了这一族所能拥有的实力，而他的离去则让宇智波一族变成了永远的谜。他察觉到一场风雨正在木叶与这一族之间酝酿，而与漫长的发酵期不同，终结的时刻快得让人措手不及。<br/>
仿佛顷刻之间，宇智波鼬便连同他的整个家族一起消失了，只留下一个小小的宇智波佐助。数年之后，当这个幸存的孩子长大到成为忍者的年纪，向他说出将来的梦想时，他几乎忍不住在心里深深叹息。<br/>
但是——总有一个但是——佐助最终也是要走的，除非他拥有留下的理由。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>来日方长</strong>
</p><p>“他还是要走。”<br/>
漩涡鸣人趴在木桌上，生机勃勃的碧蓝眼睛染着一层阴霾。<br/>
“他递了任务申请，高层商量过后认为他说的事情必须认真对待。”卡卡西朝他的学生露出一个安慰的笑容，“所以这次的情况跟以前多少还是不一样的，嗯？”<br/>
“他可以让我和他一起去的，我说过那么多次了，可是他还是坚持一个人走。”鸣人的情绪没有丝毫好转，“上一次的旅行他走了两年，这一次的任务他又打算走多久？老师知道吗？”<br/>
“……时间恐怕不会短。”<br/>
“我就知道。”<br/>
“鸣人，追踪辉夜留下来的踪迹需要大量的……”<br/>
“我能帮得上忙，他知道，他明明知道。”鸣人的声音猛地拔高，又猛地低落下去：“也许他只是不想留在村子里……也许他只是没有留下来的理由。”<br/>
卡卡西无法给他的学生一个答案，也无法替他的另一个学生作出回答。理解另一个人永远是这个世界上最困难的事情之一，他自己的过往正说明了这一点，而他也从来算不上擅长。但值得安慰的是，只要人们愿意为此付出努力，他们最终总能做得到。<br/>
“那是你需要弄明白的问题。”他朝少年笑了笑，“你不是早就下定决心了吗，鸣人？”<br/>
他瞧见光芒一如既往地从少年眼底迸发出来，熠熠生辉。鸣人直起身，回给他一个笑容，接着目光坚定地走出了他的家门。但他或许走得太过着急了，因为半刻钟之后，宇智波佐助的身影出现在他离开的地方，黑色兜帽下的面容上清晰地写着所有未曾说出口的话语。<br/>
“怎么这时候来了？”卡卡西有些惊讶。<br/>
“我打算今晚就走，按规定必须要向火影报告。”<br/>
“现在可是下班时间。”他打趣说。<br/>
“我无所谓。”<br/>
卡卡西叹了口气，发现佐助似乎并不打算停留，向他微微点过头后就转身朝门口退去。<br/>
“等会儿，坐下来喝杯茶再走。”<br/>
他的学生皱起眉头，定定地看了他两眼，没有反对，沉默地坐在了木桌旁。他起身走到厨房，给新访客倒了杯招待前一位访客时煮好的茶。水还是温热的。<br/>
卡卡西记得宇智波佐助一个星期前才结束长达两年的旅程回到木叶。他离开时，身上四战留下的伤痕甚至尚未痊愈，而等到回来，十九岁的少年神色已然沉稳得像是看尽了人间百态。但同样柔和了许多。<br/>
有那么一会儿，他们谁都没说话。少年垂下眼睛望向茶杯，他则隔着朦胧的水雾仔细探视他的神情。<br/>
“决定了？”<br/>
“当然。”<br/>
“你知道这次的任务要花费多长时间吧？”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
他仔细瞧着那双波澜不惊的黑色眼睛，仿佛能从那里望见另一个人。<br/>
“你们家的人呐，怎么样都留不住似的。”他轻声笑起来，“一旦认定了什么，不管付出多少代价也绝不会回头。”<br/>
“这话不是想说给我听的吧。”佐助眨动了一下眼睛，语气中没有丝毫疑问。<br/>
“大概吧。”他转了转杯子，“鸣人想跟你一起去。”<br/>
“他还要当火影。”<br/>
“所以，这才是你决定一个人走的原因？”<br/>
少年没有回答，放下空茶杯，起身拢了拢身上黑色的斗篷。走到门口时，他忽然顿住脚步，半扭过头来，声音低得近乎不可闻。<br/>
“我没跟吊车尾说……但这次是最后一次走了。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>最好的回答</strong>
</p><p>宇智波佐助在他的注视下微微晃动了一下身躯。他想起佐助十二三岁时，尚且能够面不改色地迎上他的视线，如今许多年过去，眼前的学生却好像终于找到了一丝为人弟子的拘束，这让他忍不住扬起嘴角。<br/>
“决定了？”他问。<br/>
“当然。”<br/>
“你知道辅佐的工作意味着什么吧？”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
八年过去了，六代目火影望向他的学生，并不惊讶地发现某些东西又一次改变了他的模样。他知道那是什么，从漩涡鸣人的目光里，他不止一次地捕捉到了它的身影。爱，他感慨地想着，爱总能改变一个人。<br/>
他不正是另一个绝佳的例子吗？<br/>
“所以，这一次你下定决心的原因是？”<br/>
宇智波佐助偏过头，恰巧对上漩涡鸣人转向他的视线。他们短暂地对望了几秒钟。那是唯有共同经历过某个瞬间、灵魂相互理解的两个人才能拥有的话语，是记忆从遥远的往昔发出的呐喊，跨越时空传递，此刻回荡在他们彼此相望的幽深眼眸里。<br/>
接着，黑发的年轻人转过头来，微微一笑。<br/>
“未来还是光明一点儿更好。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>未来</strong>
</p><p>木叶四十六年的春天，一群少年聚在村子一隅盛开的樱花树下，叽叽喳喳地讨论着该送给同期中第一个上忍怎样的礼物。<br/>
宇智波带土小心翼翼地把花束扔到最粗的一棵树干后面，拍掉手臂上飘落的花瓣，努力扬起笑容加入他的同伴们。<br/>
“我送他五百次决胜负的机会怎么样？”迈特凯说。<br/>
“决胜负就算不是礼物也可以进行啊，再想想好不好？”野原琳有些苦恼地笑了笑。<br/>
他在护目镜后翻了个没人看到的白眼，内心升起一股强烈的焦躁。他根本不想参加什么讨论会，更别提中心人物还是他的死对头。但琳的意愿高于一切。他瞥了一眼正在和御手洗红豆说话的女孩儿，她的脸颊微微泛着红色，欣喜从那双明亮的深褐色眼眸里涓涓涌出。他不愿意再多看她一眼，那只会让他还没来得及告白便又一次遭受挫折的心越发沉重，于是他移开目光，发现猿飞阿斯玛和夕日红挨着彼此站在人群外，正在小声交谈。<br/>
他知道阿斯玛喜欢红，也知道红喜欢阿斯玛，他们一向形影不离，过去如此，未来也必定一样。<br/>
未来。未来他也能和心仪之人两情相悦吗？<br/>
哪怕当下他还看不到什么希望，但未来值得他抱有期待。带土总是把未来当作最好的东西。未来他会开启写轮眼，战胜卡卡西，未来他会成为火影，未来他或许还能最终赢得琳的芳心。于是眼前的事情似乎不值得再计较更多了，他从不曾真正否认银发队友的优秀，尽管他们吵架的时候远多过友好相处，但心底深处，他仍愿意在他取得成就的时候献上自己的祝福。<br/>
“我决定送他忍具包。”他听见阿斯玛说，“战争还在继续，他肯定需要用的。”<br/>
没什么新意，带土撇撇嘴角。他想让卡卡西多少惊讶一番。<br/>
“那我就决定送他丸子屋的免费券了！”御手洗红豆喊道。<br/>
可他根本不喜欢吃丸子，他甚至什么甜食都不喜欢吃。<br/>
“我打算送他医疗包，”野原琳挽了挽耳畔的头发，略带羞涩地补充道：“不是市面上能买到的那种。”<br/>
也就是说她特制的，带土听明白了她话里的意思。虽然他很希望女孩儿也能送自己一个亲手制作的东西，无论什么都好，但眼下的重点显然不在这里，他同样没办法拿她的礼物当作参考。<br/>
直到聚会结束，宇智波带土仍旧没有想出令他满意的好点子，而等到第二天走上战场，命运陡然崩塌的时刻来临时，他望向旗木卡卡西那张冷漠不复、充满悔恨与悲伤的面容，突然间明白了他真正想送给这个人的礼物是什么。<br/>
他想送给他最好的东西。<br/>
“我会成为你的眼睛，为你看清未来。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>岁月光辉</strong>
</p><p>他站在门口回望了一眼只留下火影印章的办公桌，接着熄灭最后一盏灯。环形走廊上已看不到其他人影，尽管他知道一个班的暗部成员就分散在四下的阴影处，时刻警惕着未知的危险。和平年代里，这显得没有什么必要，不过顾问团的老人家们在这个问题上坚决不肯让步，他也就不再和他们纠缠过多。<br/>
夜幕浅浅地笼罩四野，他沿着足柄古道走出木叶的行政中枢，前往霓光闪烁的商业街，去赴一场聚会。<br/>
少年时他总是习惯和他的同伴们保持一定的距离，如同一颗生长在森林之外的独木，不远不近地观望着那些聚集在一起的绿意。他曾认为他不是其中的一员，他们之间存在着不可磨灭的距离，但他错了。在深厚的土壤之下，他们的根紧密相连，生命力从此处传递向彼方，让他们得以度过一场又一场风雨。<br/>
“四代目一定很高兴。”迈特凯将酒杯推到他面前，坐在对面的夕日红微笑着点了点头。<br/>
“是啊，鸣人的继承式就在明天了。”<br/>
“笨蛋，”御手洗红豆撑着脸颊，响亮地说，“凯可不是在指鸣人的事情。”<br/>
“不是吗？”<br/>
“不是。”不知火玄间和卯月夕颜同时答道，坐在桌子另一端的大和闷声笑起来，“前辈犯什么糊涂呢。”<br/>
“你们到底想说什么？”<br/>
他扬起眉梢，目光一一扫视面前的人群，继而发现他们彼此交换了仿佛早有预谋的眼神，然后齐齐朝他举起酒杯。<br/>
“干得漂亮，六代目。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>七代目火影</strong>
</p><p>一团明亮的红色火焰在漩涡鸣人的袍角熊熊燃烧，他从他的老师手中接过那顶代代相传的火影帽，湛蓝的双眸熠熠生辉。<br/>
“他们都会为你感到骄傲的。”卡卡西微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，并没有费心解释他们指的是谁。<br/>
“嗯。”鸣人点点头，目光转向站在后方的宇智波佐助，“这一次是我赢了。”<br/>
“少废话。”佐助的嘴角露出一丝浅淡笑意，“赶快带上你的帽子站到前面去。”<br/>
新任火影跟着笑起来，转身朝人群等待的地方走去，途中险险的绊了一跤，踉跄了两步才找回平衡。<br/>
“帽子歪了！”春野樱冲他大喊一声，接着无奈地叹了口气，“一点儿都不让人省心。”<br/>
“他不是一直都是这个样子么。”佐助仍带着笑，“所以我们才会站在这里。”<br/>
“鸣人要是知道他错过了你这句话，恐怕能后悔得哭一场。”<br/>
“不许告诉他。”<br/>
“嗯……”<br/>
“小樱。”<br/>
“好吧，不说就不说。”她欢快地笑起来，“反正他早就明白了。”<br/>
那是他们的第一课。无论过去多少年，第三演习场的土壤气息似乎还萦绕在鼻端，慰灵碑漆黑的光辉依然不灭。和那时相比，他们经历了悲喜起落，这才知道原来生命可以如此孤独与脆弱，挣扎的痛苦似乎无穷无尽。<br/>
但尽管如此，欢笑着活在这聚散离合的人间的方法，并非难以找寻。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>在人间</strong>
</p><p>卡卡西笑微微地看了他的三个学生一眼，趁着众人的注意力已从他身上退去，悄无声息地离开了火影塔，转瞬出现在雕刻着历代影岩的峭壁上方。这里是片开阔地，后方渐绿的森林在风中摇曳。他在峭壁边缘一块平坦的地面上盘腿坐下，从这里望去，整个木叶忍村尽收眼底。远山辽阔，山与山的缝隙间透出一抹属于大海的蔚蓝。<br/>
很多年前，有一个黑发黑眸的少年常常站在明媚的阳光下，目光笔直无畏地投向此处，面容上写满骄傲和期待。<br/>
再过不久，这里就会添上七代目火影的雕像。<br/>
“你看到了吗？”他笑着问。<br/>
这天的阳光和多年前一样明亮耀眼，他微微眯起双眸，一片朦胧的光辉里，似乎有什么人在他身旁坐了下来，宽大的袍角随意散落，若有似无地触碰着他的膝盖。<br/>
‘嗯。’<br/>
一个略带沙哑的声音响起，低沉而柔和。来人大约心情不错。<br/>
“那么，”他顿了顿，“你觉得这个未来怎么样？”<br/>
‘唔……马马虎虎。’<br/>
“有点儿苛刻了吧？”他故意皱起眉头，孩子气地嘟哝道，“我可是很努力了，上班一次都没有迟到过啊……真的只是马马虎虎吗？”<br/>
宇智波带土没有回答，只是放声开怀地笑起来，笑声随着清风飘落人间。</p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>断断续续写了一整个春天，停笔的间隙里喜欢把春风十里这首歌翻出来听。</p><p>莫名的情愫啊 请问 谁来将它带走呢<br/>只好把岁月化成歌 留在山河</p><p>这是我最喜欢的两句歌词，但放在这两个人身上，比起“只好”的无奈，更希望那是“让你看看你曾期待的未来”的爱。</p><p>以上。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>